The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which modifies criteria in a policy document during an ingestion phase to improve subsequent runtime analysis.
Unstructured text is not always provided in an ideal form for ingestion by software applications. Policy documents (such as insurance policies, clinical trial/study documents, and the like) contain individual criteria that must be ingested, evaluated, and scored before the applications can later compare cases against the criteria to determine whether the case meets the criteria. However, many problems arise when ingesting unstructured text in policy documents. For example, multiple criteria that are tightly related generally should be aggregated into one criterion for processing. Similarly, a single delimited paragraph or list may contain more criteria that can be properly evaluated as an aggregate criterion, and should be split into individual criteria. However, during the ingestion process, these opportunities to combine or split the criteria are missed. This causes detrimental results to ingestion processing time, runtime processing time, and accuracy of evaluation/scoring when processing cases.